Devotion
by Another Girl Grasping
Summary: Betrayed by the chosen one, Hermione chooses her fate and where her devotion lies. Dark themes, language, mostly PWP.


Devotion

Summary: Betrayed by the chosen one, Hermione chooses her fate and where her devotion lies. Dark themes, language, mostly PWP. Don't like it? "Carry on my wayward son."

Disclaimer: Characters and settings are not mine.

* * *

There were no more tears. She was through with that. She felt like doing something reckless and stupid, something terrible. Never, she never thought he would do this to her. They'd gone through everything together. She saved his ass so many times. Apparently that just didn't mean much to the Chosen One. He didn't care about all the promises he'd made.

Betrayal. Broken trust. And all from someone meant to have been her best friend. Regret. So much regret. So many memories, good and bad. All in the past, now. Bittersweet, the vestiges of love and pain.

Even as the hurt eased up she longed to hold tight, to that hurt. The last thing he ever gave her. His final, disappointing gift. She couldn't help herself, scouring through the tabloids, feeling the acute sting of his current... activities. Scores of nameless women. Not even... not even women that seemed more attractive than her, no. He seemed to be slumming. She couldn't understand it.

Betrayal. Sickening memories, wasted effort. Used. She felt... she felt used, taken for the fool. Everything else could be thought away. She simply couldn't handle being the fool. She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! Smartest damn witch of her age! The thought of his touch, the promises he'd made, now turned his name to ashes in her mouth.

Retribution. If it killed her she would have her go at his heart, his pride.

Malfoy Manor. Looming in a fog, dark, intimidating. No turning back now. She was feeling dangerous tonight. Inside this towering structure of evil was her retribution. Beautiful, terrifying revenge. Though her knees wanted to buckle she was firm in her decision.

Five snatchers stood with wands at her throat only a moment after she breached the wards of Voldemort's headquarters. "Well, if it isn't Potter's mudblood." The apparent leader of grubby thugs spat. She decided to call him Little Dick. No one needed a fifteen inch long wand if their other wand was of sufficient length. "Why would such a pretty little lion walk right into the snake's den?"

"I will speak to Madame Lestrange." Hermione replied, raising her chin, betraying no fear. She noted the intellectual divide between Little Dick and his cronies. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if this was some sort of plot. Certainly not an Outstanding level student, but not stupid by any means. The rest of them all looked shocked. She supposed most of them wouldn't even want to speak to Bellatrix Lestrange. So why on earth would a muggle born?

"Is that so?" Little Dick asked. He lowered his wand from her throat. "Why?"

"I have nothing to lose and every possibility for gain." She smirked at his doubt. "I assure you Harry didn't send me. I'm sure he's busy fucking some slag with a venereal disease right now. I'm no longer 'Potter's mudblood' as you so charmingly put it. You can bind me if you'd like. Strip me of my wand, but bring me to her." She pulled her wand from its unseen holster, turned the tip toward herself and proffered the handle to Little Dick. He took it from her slowly.

"Alright, though I can see no gain in this for you. I'll take you to her." The cronies flanked around her, wands still trained on her. Most certainly not as stupid as he looked.

"There is gain for me and for your side if Madame Lestrange is open to it. If not... well I'm sure it won't mean anything good for me. I like my odds though." Little Dick shook his head. He thought she must have gone of the deep end. They walked the remainder of the grounds in silence.

As it happened Narcissa Malfoy was walking through the foyer, just past the entry way when the door to her home opened. Her heart jumped a beat at the sight of the young girl. They'd caught her? The Dark Lord would be very pleased by this news. She changed direction and headed for the group. "How did you find this one? And why is she alone?" She demanded.

"Begging your pardon Mrs. Malfoy, but she just walked right in. Wants to see your sister, as it were. Can't imagine why though." Little Dick explained.

The lady of the manor didn't take her eyes off of Hermione even once. One perfect eyebrow rose at the revelation. The girl had come here of her own volition? "Aren't you the self-destructive prey?" Her voice was ice. Hairs rose on the back of Hermione's neck.

"You could say that." She carefully replied. Narcissa smirked.

"You'll get no bounty for this one, you didn't snatch her." She spat at Little Dick and his cronies, grabbing Hermione's wand too quickly for the ring leader to react. She curled a finger at Hermione. "Come." Turning away, Hermione noticed the womanly switch in her walk. Every step appeared pre-meditated, like dancing. Not your average woman. She followed, feeling much less lady-like than she had, when she arrived.

Once out of ear shot, Narcissa turned on Hermione with terrifying speed. "What in Merlin's name is going through that head of yours? Do you know what my sister will do to you? She will assault you, physically, mentally, sexually. Anything she can do to take everything she can from you before she kills you." Hermione listened with a grin.

"Sounds fun, when can we begin?" Narcissa pursed her lips at the quip. "Now, what's that look for?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you doing this? So, your boy wonder turned out to be an ass." Hermione flinched slightly as cold fingers suddenly caressed her cheek. She relaxed and leaned into the touch. So good to be touched, even if by an enemy. "You're a beautiful young woman. Bright and full of fire. It's his loss, not yours. You don't have to do this." Hermione looked up at the taller woman.

Hermione pulled the hand from her face. "Did you think you could save me from a terrible fate Mrs. Malfoy?" Plump pink mouth smirked. "I have no other option. He's taken everything. My heart, my best friend, my fate as one of the saviors of the wizarding world. I haven't heard from him in months. I don't even know who he is anymore." Hermione fought hard to bite back on a sob. She promised herself no more tears. Shook her head to rid herself of the lump in her throat. "I am resolved." As if to stress her point, she began to walk down the long hall again. Narcissa stared at her back for a moment, before continuing.

"Very well. For your sake, I hope my sister takes a shine to you. I suppose your logic isn't too off. This could be your new world if she allows it." The women arrived at a red door, the exact shade of blood. "Stay here." Narcissa demanded.

Narcissa knocked on the door, opening it without awaiting an answer and closing it gently behind her. Hermione could hear nothing of the conversation taking place inside the room. Finally the door opened again.

"Good luck, pretty lion." Hermione felt her wand being slipped into her hand. Narcissa's fingers brushed over her own briefly and she wondered for a moment if she was offering herself to the wring sister. Before she could finish the though, the icy woman was already walking away.

Hermione took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was sure to be a horrific series of events. "Are you coming in or not?" An impatient, and yet, uncharacteristically calm voice asked.

Hermione gripped the door handle and pulled, stepping inside. The room was dark, painted in tones of grey and white. Shadows cast by the light streaming in from the hall. "Close the door." Came the voice again. Most definitely Bellatrix's voice, but the maniac quality seemed tamed to a degree. Hermione did as the voice told and found the room was nearly pitch black.

"You had an offer?" The voice asked, so close to her ear that she could feel the woman's breath brush against her skin. She gasped and turned, searching the dark for her. Nothing. "Answer the question." Bellatrix demanded.

"Ye- yes. I'm offerring myself as a wand for hire to your Dark Lord's cause." Hermione explained.

"Is that all?" Again, so close.

"No... I've come to offer myself to you." Hermione added.

"Why would you want to work on this side of the war? You are everything we are hoping to eliminate from the world." Hermione contemplated for a moment.

"I have it on good authority that the Dark Lord is changing his angle. That he believes it will be more effective to place muggle born witches and wizards into the possesion of pure bloods than to kill us all. I am no longer working with Potter. I do not believe he can win this war without me. If I am to belong to someone, I want to belong to someone of note." Hermione explained.

She felt a body press against her back. Hands sliding up her body, to close around her throat. "You wouldn't lie to me would you?" Nails bit into tender skin.

"No, I wouldn't." Hermione choked out. "Please..." Bellatrix cackled.

"Who is this good authority?" Teeth grazed the skin below Hermione's ear, eliciting unexpected shiver.

"Snape. It was friendly advice. He knew I wanted revenge and that The Order became the losing side without me." Hermione explained.

"Revenge?" Bellatrix asked as her hands loosened on Hermione's throat. "Whatever for?" She turned the young witch around to face her. Hermione strained in the darkness to see her. Bella waved her wand and a dim light filled the room. The women stood, appraising one another. "Well?"

"For cheating. For lying. For breaking me into so many pieces that I've no idea how I even managed to put them back together. For acting as though I am nothing. As if I haven't been the one who always supported him-" A finger came to rest on her lips.

"Are you quite finished? I've no desire to listen to you whine about your terrible life." Bellatrix snapped. "Tell me why I should accept this offer. Why you, when I could have any I want?"

"That's true. You could have anyone, but no one else will know all of Potter's hopes, fears, secrets, weaknesses. And I can assure you that no other muggle born you could choose would be as devoted. I've wanted this for some time. Planned it. Plucked up the courage for it. You can do with me as you wish. You can choose anyone, but who else is going to choose you back?" Hermione reasoned. She'd gone over this senario a thousand times in her head.

"Do you even understand what you're asking for? I'm not right in the head, girl. I'll hurt you time and time again. I'll do terrible things to you." Hermione felt Bellatrix's hand slide up her leg, beneath her skirt, over her sex. Her thighs quivered. "I'll take you however I damn well please. Whenever it pleases me."

"I understand. I have only one request." Hermione replied, her voice breaking as fingers teased and wand pressed to her neck.

"What is it, muddy?" Bella asked.

"I want it known. I want it known immediately what side I'm on, who I've chosen." She slid her hand down and covered Bella's with it, pressing the woman harder to her. "I want him to know that his best friend and ex-lover is the property of the woman who killed his godfather, his enemy." Her request was met with a cackle.

"We'll see." Bellatrix left her reauest unanswered. Her hand swatted Hermione's away and slid into the waistband of her briefs. Fingers ghosted over Hermione's clit. "Crucio." She whispered and the young woman's moans turned to screams.

Bellatrix relished the screams, the quivering limbs at her mercy. She removed the curse. "Imperio" Hermione felt her limbs go numb. She was perfectly aware of what was happening, yet powerless to stop it. Her legs carried her toward the bed. Her hands began stripping her clothing off, removing all but her skirt. Bellatrix merely watched amused.

"How do I want you?" With a flick of that curved wand Hermione sat on the bed, thighs spread wide. "Very nice... But I think not." Another flick and Hermione was standing, turning away from Bellatrix, bending at the waist, bracing her hands on the bed. "Yes, that's quite nice."

One hand in her curls, pulled her head back, exposing neck. Teeth sank, taking. Hands and nails caressed, kneading, raking. Two fingers pressed in, deep, hard. Bellatrix set a brutal pace, pushing Hermione further and further onto the bed with each thrust. The young witch moaned, cried, screamed, shook, begged.

Bellatrix curled a third finger into Hermione. Hermione cried out and Bella laughed. "You want to come don't you?"

"Yes! Please!" Bellatrix smirked, pulling out her third finger, sliding upward and into Hermione's puckered entrance, slowly. Her pace picked up little by little until Bellatrix was fucking her, full tilt. "You feel so good. Look so good."

Bellatrix laughed when all Hermione could respond with was a series of expletives. She watched her fingers disappear into the young witch a few more times, feeling her orgasm building, and pulled out.

She wiped her hand on the bed spread and grabbed Hermione by her hair. The Imperius had lifted while they were on the bed Hermione struggled to keep her legs under her. Bellatrix dragged her across the room and slammed her back against a wall. Lips crashed into Hermione's, hard, bruising. She could taste a hint of her blood in the woman's mouth. Hermione caught Bellatrix's tongue between her teeth and sucked on it. She felt the older witch's lips curl into a smirk against her own.

The kiss broke. Hand worked its way down her body, ripping the skirt off savagely. Breifly, Hermione wondered what she was going to wear when they were through, but that thought floated away as she heard Bellatrix's next spell. Her eyes widened when she felt the bulge in the woman's skirts press against her.

"Oh god..." Hermione managed. As the woman stepped back from her and began undoing her corset. The garment fell from her body. She lowered her skirts, once they passed her hips they fell to the floor in heap. No under garments. "Fuck..."

Hermione could barely tear her eyes from the swell of pale, creamy breasts long enough to process the erection between Bellatrix's thighs. Time seemed impossible to follow. One moment she was standing against the wall, admiring the beauty before her. The next, she was lifted against that wall, her thighs spread wide, Bellatrix's arms hooked beneath them.

She felt the tip of Bellatrix's clit slide up her slit, against her own clit and moaned deeply. She was teased this way for what felt like forever. Every time she thought Bellatrix was going to take her, the witch would slide about an inch in and pull out. Teeth pulled and twisted her nipples, hard, then tongue would soothe. It was the most exquisite torture.

"Please!" She finally screamed, desperate to feel the woman fill her.

"Please, Master." Bellatrix corrected. Their eyes met briefly. Understanding dawned between the two women. She was accepting Hermione's offer, completely. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Please, Master." She replied softly. Bellatrix's nails dug into her hips, pulling Hermione down onto her in one fluid motion. Hermione moaned low in her throat. Her tongue darting out to moisten her own lips. "Yes..." She hissed.

She noted the knit in the older woman's brow, the way she only let out quiet moans as she thrust. Hard, fast, close and raw. Hermione's head swam, it never felt this way with Harry. Never. She rolled her hips to meet each thrust. Sweat slicked the both of their bodies. Bellatrix pulled one of Hermione's legs tight around her, sliding the other one below Hermione to support her. With her newly free hand, she rubbed circles into the young witch's clit.

"I want you to come for me, my pretty lion." Hermione moaned. The sensations overwhelming her. She did as her master asked, crying her name over and over again. Bellatrix allowed her pleasure to take control as well, satisfied that Hermione had reached her orgasm. They stood for a few moments, Bellatrix still inside her, calming down. Hermione cried out as Bellatrix slid out of her. Her muscles contracted. Sending one final jolt, tearing through her.

Bellatrix smirked at her new lioness. Burying her hands in the her mane once more, she pushed her down to her knees. "Show me your devotion." She demanded, leaning against the wall.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
